A Love Song
by Sayra
Summary: Bogo wants to compensate his officers for the great job of keeping the streets of Zootopia clean of trouble for long months. For this, he asks for help from our wanted official Judy Hopps. In the event that is organized, our little rabbit will play an important role, along with our favorite fox, in helping to make this special event for the officers.


Bogo wants to compensate his officers for the great job of keeping the streets of Zootopia clean of trouble for long months. For this, he asks for help from our wanted official Judy Hopps. In the event that is organized, our little rabbit will play an important role, along with our favorite fox, in helping to make this special event for the officers.

And Judy will be the one to open the event, being a surprise to the mammal's present, just like Nick, when his partner tells him what she will do ate the open the event.

Zootopia does not belong to me. All rights reserved to Disney for the beautiful creation of this film.

 **Notes:**

Hi Again.

This is just a one-shot. I'm not very good with fluff things, but i try to write something about it. I hope you liked it.

I accept suggestions and critics. ^^

Kissus :*

Nervousness grew with each passing minute. Several times, she breathed deeply. It was going to be okay. She knew she would. The microphone on her paws trembled with nerves. Her violet eyes peered out from behind the curtain that would be open from in a moment, seeing all her co-workers sitting on the chairs in front of the stage. She closed her eyes. In her mind Nick's words tried to reassure her. _'It's going to be all right, Fluff. Believe me.'_ A smile on her muzzle reappeared. She took a paw to her chest, took a deep breath and stepped behind the curtains, confident. _'It's time to show other qualities, Judy. You will.'_

 _ **Two weeks before ...**_

One more day was over. Judy and Nick got out of the car after they parked. Judy let out a sigh as she closed the car door.

"What's going on, Carrots?" Nick stared at her through his sunglasses.

"Bogo wants to see me."

"What's the point?" He approached her, and they walked into the ZPD.

"I would like to know that."

"It might not be a big deal, Fluff," he reassured her, putting a paw on her shoulder. Judy forced a smile and walked back toward the chief's office, leaving Nick behind with Clawhauser who questioned the fox what was happening and received a shrug.

Reaching the office, Judy knocked on the door. Inside, Bogo asked her to enter. She pushed the huge door.

"Hello, Chief," she said and closed the door behind her. "They told me you wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes," he replied quietly. He was sitting in his chair. His paw rubbed at his head, indecisive. "I need your help, Hopps."

The ears of the rabbit snapped. _My help?_ She repeated the words to herself. _Was the chef it his head?_ Bogo rarely asked for help from anyone, much less her since he did not show great sympathy for her. _Had that changed without her taking it?_ Judy approached. She shifted the big chair and jumped onto the bench. She sat up, staring at the chief.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

Bogo placed a paper on the table in front of her. Judy took a paw to grasp it, and her eyes began to move from side to side, reading the words the chief had written, silently. After a few minutes Bogo broke the silence.

"What do you think, Hopps?"

"To tell you the truth, I never thought you had an idea like this. Secondly, can I ask why?" Judy stared at him, putting the paper back on the table.

"All of you have done a great job of keeping the streets of Zootopia clean from trouble. Since I cannot give you a holiday regularly, I think it would be fair to give you a day of 'rest' and fun."

"You want me to tell you, chief, I'm surprised by your attitude." Judy smiled at him. "You know ..."

"Officer Hopps, my tough-guy shell has not fallen apart." He stared at her with eyebrows together. Judy swallowed. Because he was being kind at the time, it would not be all the time. "Besides, my ears already hurt from so much commenting that I do not give my officers enough rest, so I thought it would be good to give you guys a different day."

"And where do you plan to do such an event?"

"In the gym. It's big enough and you can put all the mammals there. "

"And ... is my help for?" She questioned, not seeing where he wanted her help there.

"First to know if my idea would be good. Second, because I need your help these days to organize the gym and you can have Officer Wilde help you if you want. Third and last, you will be opening the show."

"WHAT?" Her cry did not bother Bogo, but it was possible to be heard on the lower floor.

"I have information that you are good at singing."

"Who gave you this information, chief?"

"Your parents!"

"When, how and where?" Her brows drew together.

"By phone. I took the liberty of calling them."

"No. I will not sing anything." She folded her arms.

"Hopps, I could have any mammal open the show, but Clawhauser is lousy to sing, and clearly you agree with me. Besides, I've been studying the talents of my officers very well in these two months, and none of them are in the category of good singing." He pointed a finger at her and shrugged. "Otherwise, parking meters for 3 months."

Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she could, she would strangle that buffalo until she was satisfied. Apart from the chief, she would have to have a word with her parents.

"I'll do it."

"I knew you would." He smiled at her.

"Need anything else from me, chief?"

"No. You and Wilde will stay the week after the event without any case. I want the day of the show to be all right. Dismissed."

"Sure." Judy jumped off the chair and closed the door behind her tightly.

As she descended the stairs, in her mind she pleaded with her parents for speaking too much, even if Bogo was her chief. Besides, being a great cop, she had another gift. She was blessed with a magnificent voice. She did not want to be convinced, but in fact she sang well. The problem was that it was only for her family and not for her colleagues, people who were strangers in a way that she would not feel comfortable singing in front of them.

Nick, who was chatting happily with the cheetah, noticed his partner with an angry, defeated expression. He turned away from the reception and approached her partner, stopping.

"Fluff?" He managed to speak and knelt to stay to fit her. "What happened?"

"The boss will organize an event for all of us." Nick arched his brows confused. _Was she serious? Could the Buffalo have eaten something spoiled at lunch?_ He thought. "And you and I are the party organizers!" She sighed.

"First, Carrots, what event are you talking about?"

"Entertainment?" She replied with a question. One shrug. "We will all have to demonstrate a skill. The event will be in the gym and I'll be the hostess to open the show." Another sigh.

"Well, you're good at giving speeches." He teased her.

"But it will not be a speech I'll give, Nick."

"So?" He insisted.

"He wants me to ..." pause. Her eyes, which until then remained within his reach, drifted to the ground, finding this interesting. "... sing." The word came out in a whisper, but Nick could hear.

"Sing? I did not know you had a gift, Fluff. I mean, besides being a great partner and good cop."

"Thank you for your sincere words, but the only performance I did with singing was for my brothers and sisters and other family members. Not for a bunch of strangers, if you understand me." She turned to face him again. When she did, she melted completely. The smile on the fox's muzzle showed compassion and a sincerity she had not seen in her partner for months working with him. Nick put his paws on her shoulders.

"It's going to be all right, Carrots. Believe me." The rage she carried with her completely dissipated.

The first week went by fast. After the shifts, Judy, in her apartment, tried to organize her constructive ideas regarding the decoration of the gym. Several ideas were pointed out in a notepad and others discussed with Nick and even Clawhauser gave his opinion on this. As for the event, two days after she spoke to the chief, Bogo decided to start spreading leaflets through the department. In addition to the officers, they closest relatives could also attend the show, which added more fuel to the fire of Judy's nervousness to have to sing in front of more mammals. Nick, on the other hand, that week, he comes to her apartment to help with the organization and tried to calm her about the sing. He had never heard her sing, and he did not care to hear her until the day of the event. Most of the time, while Nick was writing, drawing, or researching original ways to decorate the gym for the event, Judy paced up and down with earphones and her furpad on her paws looking for music that was good for the opening. However, she did not just want to please only his colleagues, but a fox in particular. Aside from walking around the city together, it was in her apartment that his presence made her more nervous. His perfume, which he always wore, was now something that moved her a lot. Angles of expressions more detailed not noted before, were appreciated vigorously. The songs she heard, in another time the meaning was nothing, just a relaxing after a day's work, now had a very special meaning. So, she would choose a song that the lyrics would tell him what she would feel for him in an indirect way. However, he was smart, and she knew he would catch on.

The following week, after so many plans written on paper, were passed to reality. The first two days were to organize the gym in a more accessible way than they had planned. On the third day, Judy was hanging on a ladder to put ribbons on the ceiling for decoration. Nick arranged the chairs and Clawhauser helped the mammals who had brought an improvised stage, informing them where they should put it. On Thursday, the gym was almost ready. Bogo had reappeared to see how things went and was dazzled that the officer had not disappointed him. Judy trained her voice on those very days at night. Her neighbors, who first moaned at the noise, began to accompany her and even help her with certain sharper notes. Friday arrived soon, the day passed quickly, giving way to the expected night of the event. Nick and Clawhauser, both elegantly dressed, and Nick opted for black denim jeans and a red shirt, leaving two buttons open and sleeves rolled up and Clawhauser with a white suit pants, a black shirt and a white tie next to his neck to give charm, as he had answered when Nick asked him what it was for. Judy already had to wear something a little more elegant. When she had accompanied Nick to the department, both had not changed at home, and they had brought their clothes to change there. They said goodbye to each other, and they went to doing what they must do.

The dress that Judy chose was simple but beautiful. It was black and red with no straps and to her knees. In her right ear, an earring in the shape of a red rose matched the dress, and to complete the set, some black sabers. She was already behind the red curtains that would open, announcing her presence. Her nerves were flush with her skin and her heart wanted to leap out of her chest. She sucked in and expired several times. In her mind, she focused on Nick's figure. If she only focused on him, she felt calmer. Besides, all she had to do was ignore the other mammals and find the fox. The song she had chosen was beautiful to see, maybe she did not want to say what she wanted, but it would be sung with all her heart and she would make Nick see how important he was in her life. Her colleague's voice announced that she was ready to go on stage. With one finger, she turned aside the curtain, seeing that the room had filled. With her violet eyes, she looked for Nick. That was when she noticed that he was standing by the entrance door to the gym, leaning against his shoulder and with his arms crossed.

"Judy, it's time!" Again, her colleague put a paw on her shoulder, announcing that it was time for her to reposition herself on the stage.

A big chair was waiting for her. She climbed up the small seat that would help her reach the seat of the chair. She could jump, as she always does, but the dress stopped her. She settled herself in the seat, straightened the microphone on her paws, and for the thousandth time, took a deep breath. The gym lights went off giving way to the big light that would be focused on Judy. Music began to play. Judy closed her eyes and brought a paw to her chest. _'Everything will work out'_. She said, trying to reassure her nervousness. When the intro of the song was close to the lyrics, Judy opened her eyes and placed the microphone close to her mouth. The curtains opened, and her gaze focused on the emerald-green eyes that awaited her performance with curiosity. The lyrics of the song came out at last.

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood…_

( **N/A** \- Listen to the acoustic version. That's how I pictured Judy singing. I cannot put the lyrics.

 _ **Singer:**_ _Ellie Goulding)_

Throughout the song, Nick's eyes did not deviate even a millimeter. It seemed that the world around them had disappeared, and only they were there. Silence reigned over the place, leaving Judy's melodious voice to fill each ear of the mammal's present, in such a pleasing melody. The music was familiar, but in the way, she interpreted it in an acoustic version, there were no words to describe it. Nick absorbed every word she preferred. He had heard the song before, but never paid much attention. Yet there, he listened intently, knowing full well that those words were addressed to him. As soon as the song ended, the mammals present, all of them, stood up and clapped their hands. Some whistling could be heard in the middle of the Clap's. Judy smiled and felt herself blushing at the reaction of her colleagues. Her eyes went against the door to see Nick's reaction, but the fox was not there. The curtain closed in front of her and she sighed. _Where would he be?_ _Would it have been too much?_ With a sigh, she slid off the chair, landing her feet on the floor. Suddenly, she felt herself being grasped on one of her wrists and dragged literally to one of the dimly lit corner of the stage, out of curious looks. Then, without warning, two arms hugged her tightly.

"Me too, Fluff!" He said.

"You too ..." the words died in her mouth when she realized. She returned the hug.

Without delay, Nick released himself from the embrace, took one of his paws to the cheek of the rabbit a little stained and without any commitment, he kissed her, a soft kiss, and she returned it in a deeper and more passionate kiss. It took a while until the kiss was broken.

She brought her paw to his face.

"Thank you, Nick." She smiled at him in a genuine smile.

"You're welcome, Judith." He kissed her again, but this time on her forehead. "I love you too."

 _ **End.**_


End file.
